


take the pain away

by divine_chicken



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Affection, Altina please marry me, F/M, Tenderness, Tending to Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chicken/pseuds/divine_chicken
Summary: It's just a minor wound, in Lehran's eyes, but Altina will take care of regardless.
Relationships: Orudina | Altina/Sephiran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	take the pain away

Lehran didn't think he'd ever think of the sea the same way.

He watched the tide, dark and ominous as it swirled underneath the night sky.   
To think, that bitter saltwater was what flooded the world... It brought shivers to his spine.   
Some said that the water was Ashunera's tears - especially his fellow herons, the poets that they were.  
He himself didn't know how poetic he could be right now, leaning against Soan's sturdy frame as he was escorted to the nearest patch of grass, his leg bleeding- only a surface wound, but it stung nonetheless. Looking around him, he saw that his friends had more than double the scratches compared to him. Dheginsea was quietly tending to his own just a few feet away, but truly, he was never one for talk. To have earned Soan's respect, he must've done something right, Lehran supposed. Soan himself was covered in scratches, but he didn't seem to mind in the slightest, instead worrying himself over his friends' injuries, his bright smile persisting through the clouds of chaos that raged all around them.  
And Altina... Altina herself wasn't as hurt as Soan, but she looked outright exhausted.  
" Sit down, young ones," Soan told them. " That's enough fighting-" he looked at Lehran "-and healing for one day. Rest now." His tone leaved no space for argument.

" But you're standing," Dheginsea observed.  
" It'll take much more than that to wear a lion out," came his reply. "I'll go hunt for you. Rest."

Altina gingerly took her seat next to Lehran, gazing at his leg almost guiltily.  
"... Let me tend to it," she breathed.

" You can't be serious," Lehran protested. "Altina, you're exhausted. Blessed as you may be, beorc can only handle so much."

" ... Beorc can handle more than herons," came her reply. Her hand ghosted over his slowly drying wound.  
" Let me bandage it. Let me... Let me take care of you," she whispered , practically whispering the last words. She watched Lehran's eyes involuntarily soften, a tender smile momentarily gracing his mouth. 

"... Are you sure?" He whispered.

" Please," she smiled, and Lehran softly nodded, watching her fondly. Even through her exhaustion, a certain grace and preciness adorned her, sharp and beautiful. She gently brushed a damp cloth over his wound, and then she looked up at him as she opened a small vial of something dark and strong-smelling.  
" Here," she whispered, as she laced her hand with his.

" Altina, I can handle a little pain-"

" Trust me, I know. That doesn't mean I don't try to ease it, little as it might be."

Before Lehran even had a moment to process the tenderness in his chest, Altina poured it all over the wound and started wrapping a bandage around it, watching Lehran hiss through his teeth and squeeze her hand with surprising strength.   
( He also muttered what Altina assumed to be a swearword in his own language. )

"... I told you," she sighed. " Here, it's over now," she whispered, pressing a kiss to their linked hands.

" Good?"

" Good."

" I'm glad," she smiled, taking a seat by his side as she moved onto tending to her own wounds.

... Lehran didn't know if the placebo effect actually existed, but he certainly knew that gazing at her took all the pain away.

It always did.

He could only hope it always would.


End file.
